


Are you Arrow, Oliver?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Mark (OC) x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	Are you Arrow, Oliver?

You raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know him.”

He rolled his eyes. “He only showed up after you decided to move out.” He pointed out. “And now he’s vandalizing my property.”

“I swear I don’t know him. I just came to get more stuff.” You sighed. "Maggie wants some toys and nail polish, I'd like more clothes for everyone."

He rolled his eyes. “And had to bring this douché?” He motioned to Tommy. 

"That's mean, Daddy!" Maggie pouted.

“It ain’t mean if it’s true, Maggie.” He sighed and let you in. He looked at Tommy. “Can I hold my daughter, or you gonna keep her from me?”

“Do you want to go with him Mags?” He asked her. “It’s up to you.” He didn’t want to agree for her.

Maggie thought and nodded, reaching for Mark. “Hi, Daddy.” She smiled as he took her. “We’re getting some more toys!”

He held her close. “You don’t want to come home?” He asked softly, looking a bit worried. 

She shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t like you and mommy fighting.”

He sighed. “But I love you.” He reminded her. “You’re my little monkey.” He ignored Tommy scoffing before the man walked off to help you get more things. 

She kicked a little as she thought. “You love mommy?” She asked innocently.

He sighed heavier. “Of course I do.” He nodded. “I have for a long time.” He told her. “But, life made it hard to show her.”

She pouted. “Tell her!” She demanded. “Then we can come home.” She insisted. 

“It’s not that easy.” He rubbed her back. “How’s your brother?” He asked, wishing you would have come with both kids. “He doing okay?” 

“Mommy gave him her old phone, so he’s happy.” She shrugged. 

Mark clenched his jaw. “She got a new phone?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, Oliver brought it over with cookies. For ‘mergencies.”

Mark narrowed his eyes and went to find you. "Getting gifts from Queen now?" He asked, clenching his jaw. "Maggie says he bought you a new phone." He told you when you looked at him.

“He brought me a new phone. My money is paying for it.” You told him. “After you turned off mine.” You countered, going back to what you were doing. "I need the phone in case the school calls, or there's an emergency while I'm at work." You pointed out. 

"You don't  _ have  _ any money." He pointed out. 

“I will.” You muttered. “I’ve got jobs now.” You reminded him. “He’s taking it out of my first paycheck. I start one of my jobs tonight, actually.” You sighed. “Laurel is watching the kids for me.” 

“I can watch the kids.” He huffed. 

“When? You were always to busy before.” You shrugged. “Just last month I asked you to watch them for an hour so I could run a couple errands. I had to take them with me because you were ‘too tired’. Or a couple weeks before that when you were ‘busy’ watching some game on tv.” You shook your head. “Laurel can watch them, and get them to bed.” You said firmly. “You can enjoy whatever it is you do now a days. Or who I guess.” You said easily. 

“Daddy says he loves you.” Maggie told you. 

“That’s nice, Maggie.” You quickly finished packing. “Why don’t you go help Tommy pick out some toys for Clay?”

“Yeah!” She wiggled until Mark set her free and rushed to Tommy. “Tommy!” You heard her from the other room and sighed softly. 

Mark crossed his arms. “So...you screwing Queen?” He accused you. 

Rolling your eyes, you zipped your bag. “No, but how’s Claire?” You shot back.

He scoffed. “Always the jealous type.” He shrugged. 

“We have proof, you ass.” You snapped. You were terrified of provoking him, but you couldn’t help it.

He set his jaw. “What did you expect? Honestly.” He countered, moving to stop you from leaving the room. “I mean, really?”

“I expected you to keep your vows.” You looked up at him. “I expected you to keep your promises.” You shook your head. “But that went out the door years ago.” 

“Hey, I barely started sleeping with her this year.” He shrugged. “Not like I was getting any at home.” He pointed out. You had angry tears in your eyes. “What, gonna cry?”

“The kids were the only good thing to come out of this marriage. Let me go home.” You hissed. “I’ll get the last of my things another day.” All you cared about was getting away from him, or you’d be gathering all your pictures, too. 

He rolled his eyes. “Just more for you to bring when you fail but whatever.” He stepped aside. “I give it a week. Two tops.”

“Okay.” Was all you said before bringing stuff to the car. You didn’t have the energy to keep arguing with him. Once your things were in the trunk, you went back in for Maggie and Tommy. “Time to go?” You asked hopeful. “We’ll get more another day.” You told your daughter.

“Okay.” She held Tommy’s hand. “Thank you, Tommy.” She smiled up at him once he grabbed her bag of toys.

“Course, princess.” He beamed at her and led you both out. He shot Mark an annoyed look. 

Mark just rolled his eyes. "I expect to see my kids again soon."

“Mhmm.” You said as you walked out with them, hoping things got filed soon. Once in the car, you out your head back and closed your eyes.

Tommy patted your arm gently before getting you both back to your new home. "I'll see you at 8 tonight. I'm having you come in early to get a layout of the place and all that." He told you. 

You sighed and nodded. “Sounds good, thank you.” You knew that would keep you distracted that night at least. 

“No problem.” He said easily. 

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, as Maggie nodded off. You rubbed your face as you thought to yourself. "Mark told Maggie he loves me." You said as you neared your apartment.

“How do you feel about that?” He glanced at you once he parked. 

You shrugged. “Like he’s lying.” You told him. “Didn’t deny cheating when I brought it up. Said it was ‘just this past year’ that he started sleeping with her.” Which still stung like hell. “He asked me what did I expect? Like it’s my fault.” 

Tommy gripped the steering wheel. “Yeah, don’t listen to him. Everything he says is manipulative.” He told you. “I’m glad Arrow trashed his car. For whatever reason.”

“That’s weird, you know? Arrow was never in our lives before.” You frowned. “Ever. I’d only ever seen things on the news. I don’t even think we’ve ever been in the same neighborhood before.”

Tommy shrugged. “It is weird.” He agreed. “Not like this was in the news or anything.” He noted. Why would it be? “Maybe he got bored?” 

“But, how did he know exactly when to bust in our door that day I moved out?” You thought out loud. “Was he just casually strolling down the sidewalk?” The thought semi-amused you.

“I mean, maybe?” Tommy tilted his head. “I don’t know how his mind works.”

“I guess I would be worried if you did. Still got time to eat?” You asked him. “Or do you have to eat when you get back?” You would feel bad if he couldn’t at least eat something.

“I have time.” He got out and helped you get some stuff down while you got Maggie. He set things in the living room, and you moved her to the set up you’d made her in her room. It was mainly blankets and pillows at the moment. You’d be getting them their beds as soon as you could. That would take more than your car, and Tommy. Hopefully after your first payday. 

Sighing you came back out to see Tommy eating in your kitchen. “Thanks for coming with me today.”

“Of course.” He smiled at you. “Anything for a close friend.” He hoped that once everything was out of the house, that you’d never have to go back there again. He ate happily. “Excited for work?” He asked, hoping to get to a better topic. “The girls are excited to meet you.”

You nodded. “And nervous. I’m not good around new people.” You admitted. “I’m scared I’ll say or do the wrong thing.”

“It’s a chill environment.” He assured. "I'm sure you'll do great." 

“Thanks.” You nodded. “Is there a dress code?” You asked. "I don't have anything really 'fun'."

"Laurel is gonna lend you some clothes until you can get some." He told you. "It's pretty casual, though."

You bit your lip. “Alright.” You sighed 

“It’ll be great.” He promised. . “And, it’s only Fridays and Saturdays.”

You nodded. “Just want to impress is all.” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “So, you never really said what I’d be doing, anyway.” You pointed out. “I can’t bartend, I don’t have a licence.” 

“True. And we’ll work on that. For now you’ll be waitressing pretty much, but fancier.” He grinned. When you raised a confused eyebrow, he chuckled. “You’ll get more tips since it’s a nice enough place.” He shrugged. “Just deliver and take drink orders.” He said as it was nothing. 

“Going from my daily social interaction being just Mark and the kids, sometimes you and Laurel, to new people all night will be interesting.” You told him. “I did grab what little make up I have, though. So at least I’ll look decent.”

Tommy grinned. “You’re a pretty lady, Y/N. I wouldn’t worry about that part at least.” He told you. “You’ll be getting great tips.” 

You laughed at that. “My flirting skills suck.” You told him. “Even as a teenager they were...non-existent.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s too loud in there anyway.” He shrugged, finishing his sandwich. “But, I gotta get back. Laurel will be here about seven.”

“Okay, thank you.” You hugged him when he stood. “Once I have an actual table and all that...I’d like to have you guys over for dinner. Like, a nice dinner.”

He smiled. “Deal. I won’t say no to that.” He kissed the top of your head before you walked him out. 

* * *

Oliver smiled when your name lit up his phone, but it faltered when he read your text. 

_ Are you Arrow, Oliver? _

His heart began racing but he stayed cool. “ _ What? _ ” 

_ Arrow never had anything to do with anyone in my neighborhood. Suddenly, he is. How would he know when I was moving out? I know it’s not Tommy, because he was with me, and he’s not the right body type. _

Oliver rubbed his face. “ _ Must be a coincidence.”  _ He replied quickly. He didn’t want to outright lie, but he didn’t want you to know, either.

_ Oliver.  _ You sent back. He just pictured you doing that mom thing. The look, paired with the tone, that you were not playing.  _ Are. You. Arrow? I’m not mad if you are, by the way. _

Oliver groaned, not knowing what to tell you. He let his head hang back. This was not something he ever expected to come up with you. He didn’t want to put you in danger either. There was no ‘good’ choice here. And the longer he waited to reply, the worse it would be.


End file.
